Love in the Darkness
by Nikkojin27
Summary: When Ero-Sennin leaves his pupils, only Yahiko is certain of what to do. But when Nagato develops feelings for Konan, they begin to argue amongst each other. Yahiko/Konan; Nagato/Konan This story has been put on hold due to writers block


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

. . .

Ero-Sennin has left.

He left his home and three children behind. Those children have been his students for three years. One of them was the possessor of the Rinnegan. An ocular jutsu thought to have been, but a mere legend. The possessor's name is Nagato.

He sat on a wet, slippery, rock, looking up at the sky, watching the rain.

"_Nagato, if you just keep crying nothing will happen. Just like the rain!_

"_When people get hurt, they learn to hate. When people hurt others, they become hated and racked with guilt. But knowing that pain allows people to be kind."_

It began to rain harder. A tear rolled down Nagato's cheek.

"_Nagato, I'd say you've really grown up. Wouldn't you?"_

The memories of the old times, memories of both Yahiko and Jiraiya-Sama flooded back to him. Those two were the closest things he'd had to best friends and now that Master Jiraiya left, things would be different. Yahiko began talking about starting an organization to erase the pain from the world, and how things would be getting a lot more hectic over the next few years and maybe even the next decade.

Nagato loved having Yahiko around, but he couldn't get past the pain of losing Jiraiya-sensei. He looked down at the soft, spongy ground and, for the first time since the pervy teacher left, Nagato cried. Tears began flowing down the young Uzumaki's face.

He didn't cry the moment it happened because Yahiko cried. Usually Yahiko was the person to take care of him and Konan, but if Yahiko was the one crying Nagato had to man up.

He buried his face in his hands, hoping that no one would happen to come by and see him in this state. Just as Nagato had that thought, a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking up, Nagato wiped the tears from his sleeve and turned his head. The first thing he saw was a strand of blue hair. He turned his head a bit farther and saw Konan.

She had a very soft expression, Nagato thought it was just to keep him from crying, but then she smiled.

"Don't worry Nagato," she said, "I'm sure he'll return one day." Nagato couldn't help, but smile. Every time she smiled it made something click in his brain whenever something was wrong. His eyes drifted across her face, the way her cheeks curved when she smiled, and her eyes.

Nagato's heart skipped a beat. His eyes widened a little bit, but not so much to a point where he may alarm Konan.

_What is this feeling, _he thought to himself, _I just don't understand what's wrong with me. For the past few weeks, every time I get near Konan my face gets all warm._

Konan giggled.

"What is it Konan?"

"Nagato, you're blushing. Are you embarrassed that I caught you here?"

He looked down, rushing to try and think of an answer. He honestly didn't know why he was blushing, it just happened. Weather Nagato was embarrassed or not he wanted to give Konan an answer so he just nodded his head.

Konan sat down next to him, and stared up at the sky with him.

"I like the rain." She said suddenly.

Nagato turned his head ever so slightly. Konan never expressed her admiration of rain before. So why now? He always thought that she hated the rain. She had even said it once before. Nagato's confusion must've been showing because Konan responded to it.

Looking back at her friend she asked, "Are you confused Nagato?"

He nodded his head and looked back up at the weeping sky. She also looked up once more, and smiled. Almost as if she was smiling at the sky and no longer at Nagato.

"Yeah I guess you should be confused," she replied, "I've expressed my hatred of rain a few times and express my love of it even less than that. I just that sometimes . . . the rain is soothing. Sometimes I like to sit in a quiet room and just listen to the tapping of the rain on the roof and the windows."

Nagato smiled. _I guess if you look at rain in a perspective like that then it isn't as bad as everyone else in Amegakure says it is_, he thought.

Nagato got up and extended his hand towards Konan. "Come on." He said, gesturing towards the safe house. She grabbed his and pulled herself up with it.

Walking back to their home seemed like it took forever. The two walked slowly in an awkward silence. Both glancing over at each other from time to time, but not too often in fear that the other would glance back.

Nagato opened the door and stepped back to let Konan in first. She walked indoors, but not before turning back and thanking Nagato for holding the door for her. He followed close behind her and shut the door. They walked towards the place that marked their absence and flipped their cards to the froggy side.

Yahiko's was on the red side.

Konan looked over at her friend. She meant it to be a normal stare, but she accidentally put worry into her eyes. This was the first time that Yahiko had ever gone anywhere alone and he was somewhat reckless.

Nagato put his hand on Konan's shoulder and gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine," replied the Uzumaki, "And besides, we were all trained by one of the Legendary Sennin weren't we?

"Yeah I guess you're right." replied Konan. She walked toward the window and saw a boy with orange hair coming towards them.

_Yahiko_, she thought.

"I just wish that he would've told us where he was going."

Yahiko busted through the door smiling with glee.

"Konan! Nagato! I just had a great idea!" he exclaimed. Yahiko walked over to his card and flipped it to the froggy side. Sitting down he tried calming himself, but he was so proud of this idea that it was almost impossible.

"What is it Yahiko?" asked Nagato.

Yahiko put his hands down on the table and said, "I think we should form a group of people that want to drive the world towards peace."

The other kids raised their eyebrows. It sounded like a good plan, but how were they going to execute it?

"And here's how we're going to do it." continued the eldest boy.

Nagato smiled. _Of course_, he thought_, Yahiko has the answer to everything_. The other two listen to what Yahiko's plan, unbeknownst to the events that would occur and almost split the three apart.

. . .

A/N: I will try to put a new chapter to this story will be out every other Thursday. Remember to review, I would like suggestions as to making it better and what you thought of the story.


End file.
